Stay With Me
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Our favorite gang, with their life sprawled out in songs. "I think I love you." "But no more secrets." "It should all be perfect. But it isn't." "Am...am I dead?" Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the characters, the bands/artists' mentioned in the beginning of each chapter own the songs, and I own the plot c:
1. Secrets

Chapter 1

[Secrets by One Republic]

"Cammie, c'mon." I pleaded with her. She has to believe me.

"No. You never told me _she _was your _mother_," she said with disgust dripping off her voice. I couldn't blame her. I hated my mother too. She was an evil - let's stop there.

"Gallagher Girl, you have to believe me. I was only doing this for your protection. I promise you. I would never, ever lie to you about something like this." I told her. I was telling the truth. But I had no idea if she could tell.

"Why should I believe you?" she spat. She was hurt. She was scarred. And it was my fault. Or maybe, it was Ms. Goode's fault. I hate that woman.

"Cam, please. I-I," I begged her. I can't say it. It was true, but then again, I was never one for feelings. I never wanted to admit it. I never have felt this way before, as cliché as that sounds.

I was Zach. I was a spy. I didn't fall in love.

But of course, Cameron Morgan just had to come in and break that rule. Go figure.

But I need Cammie. I needed her with everything I had. I wanted her, but it was more than that. I _needed _her.

If I told her I loved her, would she say it back? I'm just going to have to take the chance.

"Cammie, I, I love you." She looked at me. A small half smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too, Zach." And I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"But no more secrets." She warned. I nodded.

I'll give away all my secrets for that girl. That's a lot of secrets, but she's not just any girl.

She's my Gallagher Girl.


	2. Invisible

_Chapter Two_

_Invisible [Jonas Brothers]_

Zachary Goode merged into the crowded streets of Rome. He was going crazy looking for here. He felt as if though she was always there. He always heard her walking in her uniform shoes. He always saw her dirty blond mane in the crowd. His mind morphed every woman's figure into hers. He felt like he was always staring into those crystal blue eyes that always seemed to change colors when he wasn't looking.

She was good. Zach knew that. If Cammie Morgan didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. But he knew he would find her. He knew it. He wouldn't stop looking. She can't hide from him.

She can never hide from _him. _He loved her too much for his own good.

_S_Zach Goode's has liked plenty of girls. But he's never loved anyone. He made a sharp right and passed by a jewelry stand. He could have sworn it was her. The same hair, same figure, same eyes that seemed to meet his with surprise and longing. But it was getting dark. He had to be mistaken. He just shook his head and kept walking, not noticing her following him.

But he did notice. He just kept walking. He thought he was surely imagining something. It couldn't be her. Could it?

She should've stayed at Gallagher. She should've stayed with him. She could've taken him with her. They would've protected each other. She didn't have to go alone.

She acts like he can't see her. Of course he can. He's _Zach. _He can see anyone who doesn't want to be seen. Especially Cammie. If that even is Cammie.

He walks down a road that isn't as crowded and she follows behind him several feet away. She focuses on something far in the distance and he thinks what he's been thinking for days.

_Cammie. _

It is her. He just knows it. Her eyes are a blue today. The same crystal as a lake. She's beautiful.

She's right behind him now. He turns around. She looks at him. He takes her in his arms and kisses her with so much passion, so much heat. So much _love. _

Because he loves her.

And because she loves him.

It should all be perfect.

But it isn't.

But they'll make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I had to take out the song lyrics. Because according to some reviewers, I could get FanFiction sued if I put song lyrics in my stories. So yeah. Don't know about the other million people who use song lyrics, but okay. Really don't want to get reported and kicked off of the site, so I changed it. Sorry. No more song fics for me, I guess. <strong>

**Love you. 3 **

**P.S. TLOSpyrogirl… satisfied? **


	3. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters. Plot's mine. I _wish _Breathe was mine...but Taylor Swift is just boss like that(;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**[Based on Breathe by Taylor Swift]**

**Macey Point of View.**

I grabbed the suitcase and shut the door behind me. I wipe the tears trailing down my face and open the door to my car, plopping in the seat and throwing the suitcase in the back with anger. I thrust the key into the ignition, turning it, hearing the engine roar loudly. I shut the door and buckle the seatbelt, pressing my foot down on the gas pedal. _Hard. _I wish it could be over. I don't want to go on like this.

I can feel my heart beating faster as I keep driving down. Driving down the road to nowhere.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.<br>_

I keep driving for hours. I don't know which state I'm in or how I got there. But it looks like upstate New York. And I've been driving here from Illinois.

I haven't eaten for twelve hours. I'm not hungry. All that's been entering my stomach is the small and close to empty plastic water bottle sitting in my cup holder.

My hands grip tighter on the steering wheel as the headlights from the cars passing me on the highway. I take a few deep breaths, but my lungs feel weak. I turn the radio on, only to hear a sad guitar strumming and a tragic artist singing a melancholy melody. _  
><em>

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie;  
>it's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.<br>_

Now I'm in Vermont. It's been 18 hours since I last ate. My lungs feel heaving, like I've smoked my entire life. My vision is blurry, and all I can see is the trees surrounding me. The radio station gave up on me. The connection to my phone was lost. My fingernails have left marks on the leather steering wheel. My hands are sweating and my knuckles are white. I stare straight ahead. But something is coming out of the rumpling trees.

It's, it's…it's a deer.

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<br>_

I press my foot hard on the brakes. The car swerves and the deer runs to safety. I grip tighter and tighter on the wheel, my foot still as pressured as it can be on the pedal. My eyes are closed tight, and I'm hoping for the best. But I feel the car smash into a large tree. The airbag pops, and my neck is whipped back. The whole front of my car is smashed in. I feel dizzy, and see the red, sticky stuff on my hands. My lungs feel heavier than ever.

I realize that stuff is blood. And it's oozing into my eyes. And I can't see.

And I can't breathe.

_Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe._

"Excuse me? Miss! Miss McHenry! Miss, are you alright? Do you need the paramedics?" a voice says from my car. I open my mouth to speak but to no avail. "Miss! Miss!" the voice fades out as I drift off into a dark and fatal sleep.

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.<br>_

The next thing I hear is a siren. I see red and white coming toward me in the darkness.

"We can't get her out!" someone screams. "The Jaws of Life!"

I feel the door being ripped off. I hear a steady siren and feel a pair of strong arms carrying me out of my seat.

I'm let down on a hard bed and am being pushed away.

"Get her to the hospital, stat! She's not going to make it! She's not breathing!" a different voice says.

Then my thoughts and senses are erupted into darkness.

Am…am I dead?

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
>and I can't,<br>breathe, _

_Without you,  
>But I have to.<br>_

I suddenly awake, sitting straight up in my bed. Was it a dream?

No. I'm in a hospital room. Cammie is sitting on the couch, wrapped in Zach's arms, falling into a deep sleep. Bex is snoring on a chair. Liz is clinging to my hand, in a dark slumber by my bedside. I feel my heart stop. My throat is chocked up and it takes a lot for me to suck in a breath. I glance at the alarm clock.

1:57 a.m. Then I feel a stare on my right. I look over; adjusting my arms to the tubes they're connected to. My heart stops. Again.

"Macey?" _  
><em>

_Its two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>_

"Macey." He says. His eyes are circled in redness, and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. And maybe he hasn't. How long was I out?

"Nick?" I ask. The room is coated in darkness. My hair is clinging to my face. A lone tear trickles down my dry face.

"It's me, Macey." I turn away. "Macey…why did you leave?"

_And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<em>

"You left first." I snap.

"Macey, I just needed time to think." He replies calmly. He rubs his dark eyes.

"Maybe I just needed time to think." I say back, acting short and snippy. I don't care. He's the one that did this to me.

"But you could've died!" He yells as his voice rose significantly higher. But yet no one wakes up. "You could've died." He says softer. "What was I supposed to do without you?"

Now my lungs don't just feel heavy. They feel like weights. My throat has closed completely. This is it.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

I choke on the air, and Nick rushes to my side. "Macey!" he yells. I'm still chocking.

"I can't breathe." I choke out. I keep coughing and sucking in air. "I can't breathe." I feel like something is clogging I can't,

_I can't,  
>Breathe,<em>

_Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>_

Tears stream down his face. He kisses me hard on the forehead. My breathing slowly regulates back.

"Macey," He says.

"Breathe."

_I can't _

_Breathe, _

_Without you._

* * *

><p><em>Hello, darlings! Guess who finally updated something!<em>

_Gosh. I know...it's been a while, huh? I miss ya guys! (: _

_Thanks Ash for beta-ing this! Her penname is_ violets-are-violet _and her stories are well-worth checking out!(: _

_Also thanks to Mary Katherine! Love her too(: Her penname _maryclumsykatherine _and her stories are awesome(:_

_Review? For me? _

_Gracias!(:_

_-SpanishGallagherGirl_


	4. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Chapter Four **

_**Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michealson (original by Elvis Presley)**_

_**Disclaimed. **_

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

I shake my head as walk through the hall, pacing down the hallway before her room. I go up to knock, but back away time after time again. I run my left hand through my hair as I think, _Just knock._ I'm quickly losing my internal war as I walk away, failing to knock on the door. I turn away from the fatal room, head down, hands in pockets.

"Zach?" a voice calls to me from behind. I turn around, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, hey." I say calmly. _Just breathe_, the head voice says again. I'm not listening very well, because the dusty air around me isn't entering my lungs.

"What are you doing over here?" she asks me. I smirk and keep cool, which is extremely hard in her presence.

"Since when is it illegal to explore, Gallagher Girl?"

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

I tilt my head a bit to the side. "Since forever, Blackthorne Boy." I say.

"And you're the exception?" he replies, raising an eyebrow. _Deep breaths_, the inside of me says. _Just kiss him already_, the outside of me argues. _There's no time for breathing!_

"Always," I reply too quickly. There goes the attempt at seeming cute and flirty.

"Then let's be outlaws together and get out of here," he says. My breath catches as I try not to gasp. With my body and mind arguing with each other, I try listening to the heart.

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p><em>Like a river flows surely to the sea<em>

_Darling so it goes_

"We shouldn't be out here, you know," she says to him. He smirks in reply.

"Gallagher Girl, we're spies. We shouldn't be doing a lot of things."

"I know, but –," she starts.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl! Live a little. We're only kids for so long." He interrupts her. She breaks out into a grin, suddenly agreeing.

"C'mon, Blackthorne Boy! Hurry!" she says, sprinting ahead as he tries to catch up. She grabs his arm and tugs him along. "We're only kids for so long!"

* * *

><p><em>Some things are meant to be<em>

_So take my hand, and take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

They sprawled out on the grass, tired and dirty, looking at the stars and pointing out constellations.

"And that one's Orion." Cammie finished. Zach grinned with pride.

"My Gallagher Girl sure does know her stars," he commented.

"_Your_ Gallagher Girl?" She asked, smirking.

"That's right," he said, playfully tugging the end of her braid. "Mine."

* * *

><p><em>So won't you please? <em>

_Take my hand, and take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you_

"Blackthorne Boy?" she asked quietly. Zach looked at her.

"Hmm?" he asked her. Her eyes twinkled as she stared back.

"Just kiss me already."

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, pulling her close to him and pressing his mouth to her. Two minutes later, they pulled away in unison.

"Gallagher Girl?" he asked her, breathing heavy.

"Hmm?" she mimicked him.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

_I keep falling in love with you_

* * *

><p><strong>an : you like? i love this song by ingrid michealson. totally recommended :D <strong>

**thanks to my beta and reviewers! xD review for me? :) **

**Happy Fourth to all you americans! enjoy the fireworks! ;) **

**disclaimed **


	5. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
